


I Never Left You

by Rickyclark



Series: Stiles Childhood Memories/Future Dreams [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animate Object, Blood, Bonding, Caring Derek, Cute Kids, Derek as a dad, Diary/Journal, Family Bonding, Gentle Kissing, Helpful Derek, Hurt Stiles, Love, Memories, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Pack Family, Pain, Past Lives, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Problems, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnant Stiles, Protection, Repressed Memories, Scared Stiles, Secret Messages, Singing, Singing in the Shower, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Superpowers, Sweet Derek, Telekinesis, Teleporter Stiles Stilinski, disappear, frightened baby, love is never forgotten, pregnancy book, songs with meanings, stiles as a dad/mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyclark/pseuds/Rickyclark
Summary: “It is late. I am looking for my other home, taking an unfamiliar path: a small trail near the factories and the city, cutting through the forest. I can barely see nature when suddenly, night falls. I am engulfed by a world of silence, yet I am not afraid. I fall asleep for a few minutes at the most, and when I wake up, the sun is there and the forest is shining with a bright light.I recognize this forest. It is not an ordinary forest, it is a forest of memories. My memories. The white and noisy river, my adolescence. The tall trees, the men I have loved. The birds in flight, and in the distance, my lost father. My memories aren’t memories anymore. They are there, with me, dancing and embracing, singing and smiling at me. I look at my hands. I caress my face, and I am 20 years old. And I love like I have never loved before”.





	1. I'm Back

**_“It is late. I am looking for my other home, taking an unfamiliar path: a small trail near the factories and the city, cutting through the forest. I can barely see nature when suddenly, night falls. I am engulfed by a world of silence, yet I am not afraid. I fall asleep for a few minutes at the most, and when I wake up, the sun is there and the forest is shining with a bright light._ **

**_I recognize this forest. It is not an ordinary forest, it is a forest of memories. My memories. The white and noisy river, my adolescence. The tall trees, the men I have loved. The birds in flight, and in the distance, my lost father._ **

**_My memories aren’t memories anymore. They are there, with me, dancing and embracing, singing and smiling at me. I look at my hands. I caress my face, and I am 20 years old. And I love like I have never loved before”._ **

 

**> >>>>**

 

The diary, which Stiles left behind at his old house, began to float from his nightstand and out through the window. The diary continued to fly at a rapid speed, out of the city, out of the state and into a new one. The diary continued to fly past cars trying to detect something or someone.

 

It then began to slow down and fly next to a White Range Rover, with two passengers inside. The book flew over to the passengers side and recognized him. The passenger looks pregnant.

 

Stiles turned and looked out the window to see a flying book hovering next to him. The book opened to a blank page. Stiles stared at it but was confused when he didn’t see any words printed on it.

 

“Derek, Why is there a floating book next to my window?” Derek turned his head and looked at it.

 

He smiled, “It’s probably one of the kids nearby trying to figure out who the new visitors are”. Derek turned to face the road and focused on their upcoming destination. Stiles didn’t look away, he felt like he recognized the book.

 

“Derek, I feel like I know this book. It looks familiar”. Derek didn’t reply. Stiles slowly put his hand up to the glass and placed it there. The book began to have words filling up the page. Stiles looked closer at it.

 

In bold print the book read: _**STILES**_.

 

Stiles gasped as he recognized the handwriting. “ _John_ ….is that you?”

 

Within an instant the book ran into a bird that was flying near by. The bird held the book in its beak and tried to fly away.

 

With the car still rolling on its wheels, Stiles opened up the door. Derek panicked and tried to grab Stiles but Stiles was already out of the car. Derek parked the car on the side of the road and ran towards Stiles.

 

 **“ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU CAN’T BE HOPPING OUT OF CARS. YOU’RE PREGNANT!”** But Stiles ignored him.

 

Before the bird flew higher into the sky, Stiles grabbed it by its claws and demanded, “Put the book down you stupid bird”.

 

Stiles and the bird began to fight over the book. Stiles was determined to retrieve the book but the bird was also determined to use the book as a nest. More kids and parents around the block began to walk closer and laugh at them.

 

Derek lowered his voice, “Stiles, just put the book down. We can pick another one up from the store”. Stiles continued to struggle with the bird until a man, in his 20’s, began to scream at the bird.

 

**“MARK, GIVE THE MAN HIS BOOK BACK NOW OR I WILL TAKE THE PS4 AWAY FROM YOU FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER!”**

 

The bird turned to the man, then back to Stiles. The bird let go of the book and gracefully landed on the ground. Stiles brought the book to his chest and held it tight. After a few seconds the bird transformed into a little boy. The little boy (Mark) looked up at Stiles and apologized.

 

Stiles nodded, “It’s ok”. Then all of a sudden Mark’s friends came over and surrounded Stiles. Stiles wasn’t frightened at all but he was curious. Derek smiled because he knew what the kids were doing.

 

All of the kids put one hand on Stiles body. Mark stood in front of him with his hand on his belly. Mark and all of his friends closed their eyes. Even the parents joined in. Everyone throughout the neighborhood sensed a new visitor and ran over. Within seconds the whole neighborhood surrounded them. Everyone put their hands on each other creating and unbreakable bond. Everyone was connected, everyone was safe. Derek had his arms wrapped around Stiles stomach with Mark’s hand under his arm. They all closed their eyes except for Stiles who was still confused with what was going on.

 

Derek pressed his lips to Stiles ear, “Just breathe, relax”. Stiles instantly steadied his heart beat and began to breathe normally. Mark’s eyes opened and showed a purple-ish color.

 

“You’re 4 months pregnant with a powerful baby”. Mark smiled.

 

“Wait, I know you. Your father……Isn’t your father…..”. Mark’s father, who was standing behind him, opened his eyes. His eyes were also purple.

 

Stiles whispered, “You're Josh…..the last chimera. Right?”. Josh nodded.

 

“I am”. Josh turned to his left and pulled another person closer to his body.

 

“This is my mate”.

 

The man looked into Stiles eyes, “Hi, I’m Corey”. Stiles smiled but before he could say anything else, everyone disconnected their hands from each other.

 

One by one they began to disappear as the darkness overcame them. The only people who were left in the street were Derek and Stiles.

 

“W-what just happened?”, Stiles turned to Derek.

 

"This is what happens almost every night. When daylight gradually becomes darker, anyone and everyone goes back into their house. Or in this scenario, _disappears_ ”. Derek grabbed Stiles hand and led him back into the car. They continued to drive until they stopped in front of a cream colored house. Stiles got out of the car ready to take some of his bags into the house when Derek stopped him.

 

“It’s okay. I’ll take the bags in”. Stiles looked at him sincerely. He wanted to help him out.

 

“Are you sure? I could help you…..”. Derek placed his warm lips onto Stiles cold lips and kissed him lovingly.

 

“I got it. Remember, you’re the one who married a werewolf. So, yes. It’s okay. Just go into the house. I’ll bring the bags up in a few minutes”. Stiles smiled and walked into the house. The first thing he felt was a warm and comforting breeze against his back.

 

He turned his head towards the kitchen and within the snap of his fingers he teleported next to the fridge. He raised his head and teleported to the ceiling. His powers were getting stronger. Derek brought all of the bags inside when he felt Stiles body go weak.

 

Stiles was losing his sense of gravity and started to lose his grip on the ceiling. The baby inside of him began to kick. Stiles placed his hand on his stomach as he fell from the ceiling. Before he hit the floor, Derek sprinted at wolf speed and caught him.

 

“Are you okay? I told you not to practice your powers until you gave birth. Our baby could…..”.

 

Stiles cut him off, “I know. You told me the same speech a billion times”.

 

“And yet, each time you never pay attention to me. Why?”

 

“I don’t know. I just feel like…”. Before he could finish his sentence, the baby kicked again. Stiles held tight to his stomach. Derek let his wolf out and placed his hand on Stiles belly. He closed his eyes trying to sense what or if there was any problems with the baby. All he heard was the baby’s snores. He smiled.

 

“Is there anything wrong with the baby?”, Stiles asked. Derek changed to his human self.

 

“No. Everything's fine but you need to take it easy. Especially since your powers are getting stronger. Just please listen to me, okay?”

 

Stiles nodded, “Okay”.

 

“Go upstairs and get some rest. I’ll get you some water”. Derek watched as Stiles slowly made his way upstairs.

 

Stiles turned around half way up the stairs and said, “Stop staring at my voluptuous ass and get me some water. Please”. Derek smiled and walked into the kitchen.

 

Stiles passed the baby's room leading towards his room. He got into bed. The feeling of the warm fabric made him sink into the bed and fall asleep. The only thing on his mind was their baby.

 

Derek walked upstairs leaving their luggage downstairs. He walked in and found Stiles sound asleep. He placed the water on the nightstand. He kissed Stiles on the forehead and listened in on their baby. Then he pulled the book out of Stiles hand, which he kept, and placed it next to the water. He laid back in bed and pulled out a book about pregnancy’s.

 

Derek spoke to himself, _“Hopefully this book helps me out even though this is on women pregnancy’s and not men pregnancy’s”_. He opened the book and read:

 

_Now changing of position leads to discomfort – whether you sit, lie down or stand up… Any movement requires an effort from you as you are **9 months pregnant**. Your belly has become huge, that’s why it’s difficult for you to find a comfortable position during sleep. The lack of sleep and heavy burden may cause a constant feeling of exhaustion. You feel clumsy and tired. _

 

_**How Do You Feel?** _

  * _In case it is your first pregnancy, the head of your baby has already moved down into the pelvic area._
  * _The[uterus](http://motherhow.com/uterus/) puts your stomach and diaphragm under less pressure, so, fortunately, [heartburn](http://motherhow.com/heartburn-during-pregnancy/), upset stomach, and short breath occur seldom. But there is a feeling of heaviness in your lower belly instead. It is possible that due to the pressure on your bladder urges to urinate will become more frequent. _
  * _The[discharge](http://motherhow.com/discharge-during-pregnancy/) from the vagina become thicker and contains more mucus, where blood streaks may be seen. They may become clearer after the internal examination or sexual intercourse. Your belly is itching. _
  * _The cervix of the uterus grows soft in preparation for the childbirth. The[contractions](http://motherhow.com/labor-contractions/) are more frequent, and sometimes you will feel like the delivery has already begun. But if the contractions are not regular then that’s only so-called “false contractions” before childbirth. They are sometimes also called “practice contractions”. In case of such contractions occur too frequently you should do special respiration exercise. _



_**Your Weight Is Stabilizing** _

_In the[38th week](http://motherhow.com/38-weeks-pregnant/) of pregnancy, your weight becomes stable. If you’ve gained less than 29 pounds the restoration of your former weight after the birth won’t be difficult for you. And now weigh yourself every 2-3 days and memorize, or better write down your weight index. The moment you stop gaining weight (and then it even begins to diminish) you should be ready for the beginning of the birth within the next 10 days. _

_Your large belly has changed your center of gravity, so watch your bearing. Keep your legs vertical as often as possible to prevent swellings and varicose veins._

 

**_The Lifestyle Of A 9 Months Pregnant_ **

_Try to spend the last days of pregnancy resting. Housekeeping chores are of no use to you now. Show your talents in management: plan chores for your husband and folks. If after your leave for maternity hospital your husband will stay at home alone, fill your fridge with food that will last in advance. And teach your loved one to cook. Then you won’t have to worry that he’ll be hungry in the evenings._

 

**_The Last Month Of Pregnancy Diet_ **

_Eat 5-6 times a day. Cook small portions and gradually limit calorie content of your food. Completely exclude foodstuffs that may cause allergy (even if you’ve never had it). Such measures will help to protect your baby from this malaise._

_**Packing for maternity hospital** : buy special bras for [breastfeeding](http://motherhow.com/breastfeeding-tips/) mothers and tissues for your breasts. Pack the case for maternity hospital thoroughly considering the list of needful things for the discharge – for you and your baby. _

 

**_Visiting A Doctor Every Week_ **

_No matter how difficult it may be for you to pay regular visits to the maternity welfare center you should do it for the sake of your own and your future baby’s health. Always remember that in the last month of pregnancy you should visit your doctor every week._

_**How often does the baby move?** If you have noticed that the baby stirs less than 10 times a day, ask your doctor to listen to your baby’s heart: maybe the fetus has a disorder in the work of its organism. It’s not impossible that the doctor will send you to the cardiotocography. It will give the answers to important questions: how is the baby breathing, how is it moving, is the heart of the baby working fine, how much [amniotic fluid](http://motherhow.com/amniotic-fluid/) is there around the fetus? Such detailed information helps to prevent deterioration in the baby’s state of health during the childbirth. _

_**The right position of the fetus**. The doctor will also check if the baby is ready for the birth and if it has occupied the right position: on its left side with its head down. Sometimes it happens that the future baby turns over and lies with its buttocks down or across the uterus. This is another cause not to miss your visits to the doctor – thus, it will be possible to notice all the changes and take necessary measures. _

_**The due date**. If the birth is behind schedule but the doctor hasn’t seen any reason for concern you also shouldn’t worry about it. Plus or minus [two weeks](http://motherhow.com/2-weeks-pregnant-symptoms-feelings/) to the estimated due date is within the normal range. Anyway, there isn’t much time left! _

 

**_The Development Of The Baby: Coming Soon_ **

_During the last month, the active preparation of the baby for new life is going on. In the 36thweek, it occupies the whole uterine cavity and that’s why now it’s not stirring but kicking painfully. There are delicate nails on the baby’s toes and fingers. Another important stage has passed – the formation of baby’s genitals has finished. The dark substance is gathering in the baby’s intestines – meconium, or rudimentary excrement. During the last month, the baby will gain about 0.06 pounds a day._

_By the[40th week](http://motherhow.com/40-weeks-pregnant/), the length of the fetus is about 20 inches, its weight is about 7.8 pounds. _

 

**_9 Months Pregnant Belly Pictures_ **

__

 

**_9 Months Pregnant Ultrasound_ **

_30-[34 weeks](http://motherhow.com/34-weeks-pregnant/) of pregnancy – the ideal time to have a 3D or 4D scan in 3d trimester. You’ll get the best images of your baby, provided your [placenta](http://motherhow.com/placenta/) is at the front of your uterus (anterior placenta). _

_34-[36 weeks](http://motherhow.com/36-weeks-pregnant/) of pregnancy – ultrasound may be used to determine the health of the baby, his position. Ultrasound diagnosis of nuchal cord and helps to determine the tactics of the delivery process. _

 

 

After finishing that chapter, Derek closed the book and groggily got up to turn off the light. He laid back down in the bed and wrapped his body around Stiles. They both fell asleep peacefully. 

 

**> >>>>**

 

“Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god”, Derek laughed. Stiles woke up hearing Derek laugh uncontrollably about something. 

 

“What? What's so funny?” Derek turned to Stiles with a big smile on his face. 

 

“I think I can hear Corey singing in the shower". Stiles was going to ask him how can he hear that but he forgot that Derek has super hearing. 

 

“What is he singing?”, Stiles asked curiously. Derek held Stiles hand and they both listened in on Corey’s singing.

 

Josh was up against the door listening in on his boyfriend.

 

"My Anaconda don't...My Anaconda don't...My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun. Oh my gosh, look at her butt. Oh my gosh, look at her butt. Oh my gosh, look at her butt. Look at her butt…”.

 

“Oh my gosh, Corey. I can hear you. I’m pretty sure the whole neighborhood can hear you”, Josh said trying not to laugh.

 

“No they can’t”, Corey replied.

 

 **“YES WE CAN”** , the whole neighborhood said at once. **“WE CAN ALL HEAR YOU”**. Corey opened the shower door and walked over to the window. And outside, was the whole neighborhood laughing together. Josh walked up behind him laughing at how much people heard their conversation.

 

“Was my singing that bad?”, Corey asked.

 

“Yes, yes it was. But you’re so cute that it overpowered your terrible singing”, one of Mark’s friend’s replied.

 

“Well, I’ll sing you guys a better song tomorrow morning”.

 

“Please don’t”, one of the parents pleaded. The neighborhood went back to their normal routine and began to train their kids to improve their powers.

 

Corey pouted and closed the window. Josh kissed him on the head and prepared breakfast for him and his family.

 

Stiles let go of Derek’s hand so he wouldn’t listen in on Corey’s conversation anymore but Derek grabbed it again. He captured Stiles out in an intense kiss.

 

Derek separated his mouth, "My Anaconda don't...My Anaconda don't...My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun”.

 

Stiles pushed his face away laughing, “Boy stop”. Derek smiled and went downstairs as the doorbell rang.

 

As Stiles put on his robe he heard something fall on the ground. He walked around to the other side of the bed and found his diary on the ground. He bent down and picked it up. He tried to put the diary back on the nightstand but the diary flew out of his hand and floated in from of him. The diary oped to a blank page.

 

“It’s me, _John_ ”. “ _John_ ”, Stiles gasped as he sat down on his bed. “I have something to say to you. I know I left you in a bad place but I’m hear to make it up to you”.

 

“You didn’t leave me in a bad place. I-I couldn’t save you. It was my fault that you….” The diary floated closer to him.

 

“Don’t ever say that it was your fault. I knew what I was getting you into. I should’ve….we should’ve left. If we would’ve became something or someone else then I’d still be alive. We’d still be together”.

 

Derek closed the front door and heard Stiles talking to someone but he didn’t want to bother him. Stiles needed to talk to _John_. And Derek didn’t want to get in between their relationship.

 

The diary continued, “Just please let me apologize. This is the only way I can connect with you”. Stiles heart began to pound out of his chest but he nodded anyways. The diary continued:

 

**_I wanna sleep next to you_ **  
**_But that's all I wanna do right now_ **  
**_And I wanna come home to you_ **  
**_But home is just a room full of my safest sounds_ **  
**_Cause you know that I can't trust myself with my 3AM shadow_ **  
**_I'd rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone_ **  
  
**_I wanna sleep next to you_ **  
**_But that's all I wanna do right now_ **  
**_So come over now and talk me down_ **  
  
**_I wanna hold hands with you_ **  
**_But that's all I wanna do right now_ **  
**_And I wanna get close to you_ **  
**_Cause your hands and lips still know their way around_ **  
**_And I know I like to draw that line, when it starts to get too real_ **  
**_But the less time that I spend with you, the less you need to heal_ **  
  
**_I wanna sleep next to you_ **  
**_But that's all I wanna do right now_ **  
**_So come over now and talk me down_ **  
  
**_So if you don't mind, I'll walk that line_ **  
**_Stuck on the bridge between us_ **  
**_Gray areas and expectations_ **  
**_But I'm not the one if we're honest, yeah_ **  
**_But I wanna sleep next to you_ **  
**_And I wanna come home to you_ **  
**_I wanna hold hands with you_ **  
**_I wanna be close to you_ **  
  
**_But I wanna sleep next to you_ **  
**_And that's all I wanna do right now_ **  
**_And I wanna come home to you_ **  
**_But home is just a room full of my safest sounds_ **  
**_So come over now and talk me down_ **

 

Stiles tears poured out of him. “I miss you so much. There’s still a big part of me that still needs you”. The diary flipped to a blank page.

 

“You don’t need me. You have Derek and a lovely baby boy on the way”.

 

“But I still miss you”.

 

The book landed softly in Stiles lap, “You’ll always have me”. The book closed as Derek walked in and pulled Stiles to his chest.

 

“I love you and he loves you too”, Derek whispered. Stiles lifted his head and received a kiss to the forehead. He stuffed his face in the corner of Derek’s neck and inhaled softly. 

 

**_4 Months Later_ :**

 

Stiles opened up his laptop, getting ready to play a song from his playlist when Derek walked in the room. 

 

“Hi babe”. Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead and bent down in front of him.

 

Derek placed his hand on Stiles belly, “…and how is my little guy doing in there”. He kissed his stomach. Derek sat down next to him on the bed. Stiles was so concentrated on his computer that he didn’t hear what Derek asked.

 

Stiles turned to him, “What?” 

 

“I said, what are you doing?” 

 

“Oh” he turned back to his computer. “…I’m just listening to a song. It makes me feel some type of way. It speaks out to me”. He turned back to Derek. Derek smiled. Stiles lowered his head. 

 

“I know…it’s stupid….”. Derek lifted his head. 

 

“I bet it’s not stupid. Let me hear it”. Stiles pressed play, placed the computer next to him on the bed and laid down. Derek laid next to him. 

 

“What’s the song called?”, Derek asked.

 

Stiles answered, “ _Heaven by Troye Sivan_ ”. As the song began to play, Stiles sang with it. Derek turned and faced him throughout the song.

 

**_The truth runs wild_ **  
**_Like a tear down a cheek_ **  
**_Trying to save face, and daddy heart break_ **  
**_I'm lying through my teeth_ **  
  
**_This voice inside_ **  
**_Has been eating at me_ **  
**_Trying to replace the love that I fake_ **  
**_With what we both need_ **  
  
**_The truth runs wild_ **  
**_Like kids on concrete_ **  
**_Trying to sedate my mind in its cage_ **  
**_And numb what I see_ **  
  
**_Awake, wide eyed_ **  
**_I'm screaming at me_ **  
**_Trying to keep faith and picture his face_ **  
**_Staring up at me_ **  
  
**_Without losing a piece of me_ **  
**_How do I get to heaven?_ **  
**_Without changing a part of me_ **  
**_How do I get to heaven?_ **  
**_All my time is wasted_ **  
**_Feeling like my heart's mistaken, oh_ **  
**_So if I'm losing a piece of me_ **  
**_Maybe I don't want heaven?_ **  
  
**_The truth runs wild_ **  
**_Like the rain to the sea_ **  
**_Trying to set straight the lines that I trace_ **  
**_To find some relief_ **  
**_This voice inside_ **  
**_Has been eating at me_ **  
  
**_Trying to embrace the picture I paint_ **  
**_And colour me free_ **  
  
**_Without losing a piece of me_ **  
**_How do I get to heaven?_ **  
**_Without changing a part of me_ **  
**_How do I get to heaven?_ **  
**_All my time is wasted_ **  
**_Feeling like my heart's mistaken, oh_ **  
**_So if I'm losing a piece of me_ **  
**_Maybe I don't want heaven?_ **  
  
**_So I'm counting to fifteen_ **  
**_Counting to fifteen, counting to fifteen_ **  
**_So I'm counting to fifteen_ **  
**_Counting to fifteen, counting to fifteen_ **  
**_So I'm counting to fifteen_ **  
**_Counting to fifteen, counting to fifteen_ **  
**_So I'm counting to fifteen_ **  
**_Counting to fifteen, counting to fifteen_ **  
  
**_Without losing a piece of me_ **  
**_How do I get to heaven?_ **  
**_Without changing a part of me_ **  
**_How do I get to heaven?_ **  
**_All my time is wasted_ **  
**_Feeling like my heart's mistaken, oh_ **  
**_So if I'm losing a piece of me_ **  
**_Maybe I don't want heaven?_ **  
  
**_The truth runs wild_ **  
**_Like a tear down a cheek_ **

 

Stiles turned to the computer and pressed pause. 

 

“That’s a beautiful song”, Derek said. Stiles gasped in pain as he felt the baby kick inside of him multiple times. 

 

“What’s happening? The baby isn’t due for another month”, Stiles gasped. Derek placed his hand on Stiles stomach and felt the baby growing rapidly inside of him. Derek raised his head to the ceiling and growled to anyone or anything that could hear him.

 

Stiles screamed in pain as blood poured out of him. “ **AHH** ”.

 

Everyone in the neighborhood ran over to their house and gasped as Stiles blood filled the bed. “ **AHH** ”.

 

Two girls charged at Stiles when they saw the blood dripping onto the floor. Derek got up from the bed and pushed both of them to the floor. A women ran in front of Derek with a pleading look. 

 

“Their _vampires_. I tried to stop them but once they smelt the blood, they charged over here”. 3 other men came over and took the girls far away from the house.

 

Derek ran back over to Stiles as blood started to fill up his mouth. Stiles stomach began to grow as the baby inside of him continued to move and try to find its way out. Josh, Corey and Mark came over and put their hands on Stiles. Derek joined in as they all took away Stiles pain. But that wasn’t enough. Stiles was slowly dying. The baby was killing him. 

 

“This is why humans should never mate with the supernatural”, a man said. Derek turned and growled at him.

 

The man didn’t budge, “What?...It’s true. Your baby is scared. That’s why its trying to find its way out of him. Your baby is acting on its defense”.

 

The room began to quiet down as Stiles diary began to rise from the nightstand. It slowly flew over and landed on top of Stiles stomach. The diary opened and flipped to a blank page. Everyone stared at it but no words appeared. Then words began to appear but not directed at Stiles it was directed at the baby. 

 

“It’s okay, I’m here”. The baby stopped and moved right under where the book was positioned. 

 

“ _John_ is here”, the book continued. The baby began to decrease to it’s normal size. The blood in Stiles mouth evaporated. The baby laid his head softly against Stiles placenta.

 

The daylight from outside began to get darker. Everyone in the room began to _disappear_ and head back to their houses. The only people who were left was Stiles, Derek, and the diary. The diary closed itself and floated back to the nightstand. 


	2. JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please hold me….”. “….And don’t ever let go”, JJ finished. The thought of love between him and Adam felt like it was the best thing but also the worst. JJ wanted to be there with him, every time of the day, for the rest of his life but he can’t. His powers won’t let him. They laid there in each others arms for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so people won’t get confused, Stiles and Derek’s baby (John) will be given a nickname (JJ) so when the diary (also named John) is used you won’t think I’m talking about him instead of the baby. I know what I just said didn’t make sense but you’ll get it as the story progresses. If I’m going to talk about John (Stiles ex) then I’l refer to John as the diary first then I’ll say his name. Also were going to revisit one of Stiles memories about John. When Adam asks his brothers whether or not he looks good, there will be a picture of him so you won't get confused on who the guy is.

_**It’s Time** _

 

Stiles shot up, screaming at the ceiling, as he was trying to push his son out.

 

“ **AHH** ” Derek stood next to him holding his hand.

 

“Just breathe, breathe”. Stiles tried, but he couldn’t handle all the pain. Derek closed his eyes and listened in of Stiles heartbeat.

 

“Abnormal”.

 

Derek opened as his red eyes brightened the room. He looked at Stiles and took some of his pain away. Stiles instantly cooled down as his heart began to beat properly. But Stiles heart was slowing down. Stiles began to find it hard to keep his eyes open.

 

“Derek”.

 

It felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Stiles could see that Derek was saying something but he couldn’t hear him. Stiles groggily raised his hand, trying to pull Derek in for a………”

 

"Stiles…..Stiles……. **STILES WAKE UP** ”.

 

_**Past-13 Year's Old** _

 

Stiles continued to walk the last mile until he arrived at the desolate cemetery. He opened the gate and instantly felt a cold breeze walking pass the tombstones. He continued to walk down the row until he arrived at what he was looking for. He bent down and placed flowers in front of the tombstone. 

 

“John….are you there? I need someone to talk to”. He placed his hand on the tombstone. 

 

“I need to pay my respects". He took a deep breath.

 

"Most of us have loved ones who passed on. But I can’t let you pass on without me. I need you here, next to me. Lying with me…..Touching me…..Holding me…..Kissing me…..Loving me”. Tears began to fall from his brown eyes. The light from the moon electrified his eyes. 

 

“My life became extremely hard without you. I want you to be there for me. I want you to comfort me. I need you to reassure me that I’m not alone. I don’t know how to move on with someone else and pretend that what we had between us never happened. But I don’t know what to do….I really need your help”.

 

Stiles pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it. He raised his head to the stone.

 

“I wrote a song for you, John. I started writing this when I first met you but I never got the chance to sing it to you. I hope you’re not mad that I waited this long”. Stiles opened the scrunched up paper and sang:

 

 **_I'm down to my skin and bone_ **  
**_And my mommy, she can't put down the phone_ **  
**_And stop asking how I'm doing all alone, alone_ **  
**_But the truth is the stars are falling, ma_ **  
**_And the wolves are out c-calling, ma_ **  
**_And my home has never felt this far_ **  
  
**_But all this driving_ **  
**_Is driving me crazy_ **  
**_And all this moving_ **  
**_Is proving to get the best of me_ **  
**_And I've been trying to hide it_ **  
**_But lately_ **  
**_Every time I think I'm better_ **  
**_Pickin' my head up, getting nowhere_ **  
  
**_Take me back to the basics and the simple life_ **  
**_Tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease_ **  
**_Your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby_ **  
**_Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night_ **  
**_Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night_ **  
  
**_Now I'm down to my skin and bones_ **  
**_My baby listens to me on the phone_ **  
**_But I can't help feeling like I'm all alone, all alone_ **  
**_The truth is, the stars are falling, babe_ **  
**_And I'd never ever thought that I would say_ **  
**_I'm afraid of the life that I've made, I've made_ **  
  
**_But all this driving_ **  
**_Is driving me crazy_ **  
**_And all this moving_ **  
**_Is proving to get the best of me_ **  
**_And I've been trying to hide it_ **  
**_But lately_ **  
**_Every time I think I'm better_ **  
**_Pickin' my head up, getting nowhere_ **  
  
**_Take me back to the basics and the simple life_ **  
**_Tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease_ **  
**_Your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby_ **  
**_Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night_ **  
  
**_I've been lyin' to them all_ **  
**_I don't need it anymore_ **  
**_Don't you worry about me_ **  
**_I'll be fine if I can breathe_ **  
**_I've been out here for too long_ **  
**_Taking shit for how I'm wrong_ **  
**_How I'm wrong_ **  
**_Always wrong_ **  
  
**_Take me back to the basics and the simple life_ **  
**_Tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease_ **  
**_Your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby_ **  
**_Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night_ **  
**_Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night_ **  
  
**_Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night_ **  
**_Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night_ **  
**_(Take me back to the basics and the simple life)_ **  
**_Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night_ **  
**_(Tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease)_ **  
**_Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night_ **  
**_(Your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby)_ **  
**_Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night_ **

 

He gripped the tombstone like he was holding John. More tears began to pour out of his eyes. There was no way that someone could cure his hiccuping cries except for one person but he wasn’t here.

 

All of a sudden Stiles heard a familiar voice speak. But where was it coming from? Stiles pulled away and gasped when he saw John standing behind his gravestone.

 

"John”, Stiles gasped.

 

He ran over and tried to give him a hug but instead he ran right through him. He turned around and saw John facing him. John gracefully floated towards Stiles. Stiles wasn’t even afraid of him. John wrapped his arms around him. An orange-ish spark ignited between them. Stiles buried his head against John’s chest.

 

“John I m-missed you, s-so m-much”. John gently kissed Stiles on his forehead. This is what he needed.

 

"I remember reading once that each of us has two deaths…”.

 

Stiles jumped when he heard John speak. It’s been a long time since he heard a familiar voice. Stiles stared into his green eyes as he continued. 

 

“…The first is when we pass away. For a time our families remember us and reminisce. But with each subsequent generation, the memory of us becomes blurry. In time we are completely forgotten and that is our second death. By taking the time to visit the cemetery where your loved one is buried, you are paying your respects. It’s a way to honor who they were and all that they did for you”. 

 

“I’ll never forget you. I’ll make sure to shout your name from the rooftop so no one forgets you. You’re too important for me to forget”.

 

John laughed, “Please don’t go on top of a building. You’re scaring me”.

 

Stiles smiled and buried his head onto his chest. All of a sudden John began to flicker in and out of view. Stiles backed away from him but still had his arms around him.

 

“What’s happening?”, Stiles asked.

 

“The moon is vanishing. Every time it hides behind clouds or anything blocking it, I begin to _disappear_.

 

“But you can’t go…I won’t let you go”.

 

Stiles squeezed harder making his grip even tighter. John held Stiles face in his hands.

 

“I’m never gone, I’m always with you. You’ve just never noticed. In the future you’re going to be with Derek and you’re going to have a child. When you first arrive in the neighborhood you’ll notice a flying book. But that book is your diary. That floating book is me. You’ll notice that every time daylight turns into night, the people living in the neighborhood begin to disappear. That’s because I’m around you. They make space for me. They know how much I care for you. Just remember every time daylight falls and the night begins to appear that means I’m here, all around you. I am the moon, I am the night, I am the darkness, I am you and nothing is going to change that”.

 

John’s tears began to fall from his eyes as he kissed Stiles one last time. John completely disappeared.

 

Stiles became angry and screamed, “ **NOOOOOOOO** ”.

 

_**Present** _

 

Stiles shot out of bed, breathing heavily. Derek walked over to him with their baby in his arms.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t wake you up in time for the birth. Your body was unresponsive but our baby continued to pull itself out. But let’s move on”. Derek handed Stiles their baby. Stiles held their baby in his arms.

 

“I still think John is a beautiful name”.

 

Derek smiled at him. Even the baby laughed when Stiles said the name.

 

“Hmm, even the baby agrees. John it is”. John wrapped his tiny hand around Stiles finger.

 

“Blrrp”, baby John replied.

 

“Aww, your baby is so cute”, Mason and Brett said. Stiles looked up to see Derek running over to hug Mason and Brett.

 

Stiles smiled at both of them, “Hi Mason, Hi Brett”.

 

Derek released his grip, “I’m so glad you guys are here”.

 

“What about us?”, Allison asked. Derek let go of them and turned to Allison and Scott.

 

“Of course I’m happy to see you guys”. He hugged them. Derek felt confusion pouring off of Stiles.

 

“Oh sorry Stiles, these are my friends from grade school”. Mason walked over first to say hello as everyone followed in. Soon enough Derek’s pack came in to say hello. Liam and Hayden, Lydia and Aiden, Malia and Kira, Boyd and Erica, Isaac and Jackson, Parrish and Theo.

 

“I can’t believe you never told him about us”, Lydia said holding the baby.

 

Stiles hugged Mason and Brett before asking, “Where are your kids?”

 

“They’ll be here in 3, 2, 1”. Mason and Brett’s children ran in to hug and congratulate him.

 

All 3 of them kissed him with excitement, “Hi, Stiles”. Stiles hugged all of them.

 

“Hi Aiden, Cyrus and Adam”.

 

Stiles met up with Mason and Brett’s family in the beginning of summer and they talked all about mating, what’s going to happen if they have children and all that juiciness. Stiles was definitely happy to see them here. They were his friends. Except for the rest of Derek’s pack, whom he’s never met before. But it was something about them that felt familiar.

 

“Who are you guys? You seem familiar”, Stiles asked. They all looked at each until Liam spoke up.

 

“We’re…..we were friends of Ethan and Danny". Just hearing their names made Stiles feel uneasy.

 

“Stiles are you okay? I think we need to change the subject”, Derek pleaded. Stiles heart began to beat out of his chest as memories of his childhood began to flood his brain. Stiles let the baby go and held his head tight in between his hands.

 

“ **WAH** ”.

 

Their baby screamed as he was launched across the room and out the window. With his wolf out, Derek ran to the window and caught John before he hit the ground. Derek had one hand holding onto his son and the other gripping the window handle. But for some reason Derek was losing his grip. It felt like something was weighing him down. He turned to John and saw him turning colors.

 

First it was red, then green. John’s body began to turn grey as he started pulling at Derek's arm.

 

“ **AHH** ”, Derek screamed as he felt his arm pop out of his socket. John growled at Derek as he tried to release himself from his grip. Stiles continued to cause a rampage. Something was inside of him, trying to get his attention.

 

“ **AHH. PLEASE LET ME GO** ”.

 

“Corey I need you to get the kids out of here”, Josh said. Corey tired to get Mark and the rest of the boys out of the room but they didn’t want to leave.

 

“No, dad we’re not leaving”.

 

“Mark, we’re not going to argue right now. We’re leaving”. Corey grabbed his arm but Mark didn’t budge. Mark rammed both of his feet into the ground and elongated his claws and teeth.

 

_“Kill them. Kill them all, my children”_

 

“I said **NOOOOOOOO** ”. Mark threw Corey out into the hallway. Corey’s body rolled downstairs. Blood poured out of his ear. Josh ran after them.

 

 _“La Bete du Gevaudan”_  

 

Everyone that was left in the room turned to Mason.

 

“No”, Lydia whispered. Mason’s eyes turned blue.

 

“ **WHO THE FUCK IS DOING THIS** ”, Brett screamed.

 

 _“Beast of Gevaudan”_  

 

Brett cupped Mason’s cheeks, “Mason don’t listen to that. Concentrate on my voice”.

 

“Where the fuck is the voice coming from?”, Scott asked.

 

“Its coming from Stiles”, Jackson said while pointing at him. Everyone turned to Stiles.

 

“Beast of Gevaudan……kill yourself”. Mason stared deeply into Brett’s eyes.

 

“I can’t stop myself. _I’m too far gone_ ”.

 

“ **KILL YOURSELF** ”, Stiles screamed. Mason completely transformed into the beast.

 

“ **NOOOOOOOO** ”, Brett screamed as the beast rammed his hand into his chest and pulled out its heart. Mason laid lifeless against the floor.

 

“ **DADDY** ”. Brett and his kids bent down in front of him cupping his body.

 

Liam, Hayden, Malia, Isaac and Theo all had their wolfs out ready to attack whatever took a hold of Stiles.

 

“ **DON’T HURT HIM** ”, Derek screamed from the window. All of a sudden spikes began to protrude out of the walls. All five of them charged at Stiles but right before they could get a hold of him, Stiles blew a gust of wind which sent all of them against the spikes. Liam and Hayden held hands as they all bled out together.

 

Stiles rose from the bed, his face completely unrecognizable. But to one person, he still looked the same. The diary rose from the nightstand. _It’s night. It’s dark. No light._ Stiles turned around and saw the diary.

 

“ **NO….NO….STOP…..GET AWAY FROM ME”**. The diary floated closer to him.

 

“Leave him alone. He has a son now. He has a family, friends, a new life. Which means you were apart of his old life. You don’t need to be here. **LEAVE HIS BODY NOW** ”.

 

“ **YOU CAN’T HAVE HIM HE’S MINE. I NEVER STOPPED LOVING HIM. IT WAS HIM** ”.

 

Stiles pointed over to Derek who was carrying John in his arms, was now being carried back into the room by Boyd and Jackson. Derek handed John to Boyd.

 

“ **HE PULLED STILES AWAY FROM ME. AND NOW THAT I HAVE HIM I’M NEVER LETTING GO** ”.

 

“I love him, we all love him”, the diary said.

 

Erica took a step closer to Stiles, “Stiles you’re stronger then this. Don’t let him take over your body”.

 

“You’re important to us even though we’ve never met before”, Kira smiled.

 

Scott’s eye’s began to glow, “Just concentrate on our voices……Concentrate on our heartbeats…...Concentrate on our faces……Concentrate on our love for you”.

 

Everyone who was still alive had their wolfs out.

 

They all said together as they inched closer to him, “You’re stronger than this. And you might not no it yet be we all love you”.

 

“ **BULLSHIT. NO ONE LOVES ME. YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT I’VE BEEN THROUGH** ”.

 

“Guys we’re getting to him. Stiles is speaking again”, Derek whispered. Whoever was inside of Stiles heard everything that Derek said and turned towards him. Derek was raised from the ground as oxygen began to flow away from his body.

 

“S-stiles s-stop. I can’t br-“.

 

“ **YOU DON’T DESERVE TO LIVE** ”. Within seconds Parrish turned into the hellhound with a banshee near his side.

 

“Put him down, we don’t want to hurt you”. Stiles growled at them and began to pull more oxygen out of Derek. The diary opened to a blank page and faced Stiles. Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Allison, Aiden, Kira and Scott turned around and closed their eyes.

 

Parrish turned to Derek, “Close your eyes”. Derek did as he was told. Parrish turned back to Stiles ready to get him back. Parrish and Lydia held hands as they both screamed at Stiles. The diary took their screams and aimed it harder at Stiles. They weren’t hurting Stiles, they were trying to get Stiles back to the way he was.

 

“ **AHH** ”, Stiles screamed and tried to aim it at Lydia but the banshee’s scream was far to powerful.

 

Derek wanted to open his eyes but he kept them closed. Stiles began to float even higher from the bed. Then his body dropped hard against the bed. Derek fell to the floor struggling to normalize his breathing. He lifted up his head when his pack, healed and unharmed, came running back into the room checking him and Stiles out. The diary floated back to the nightstand.

 

John began to cry in Boyd’s arms. “ **WAH-WAH-WAH** ” Everyone in the room became quiet as John floated from Boyd’s arms and landed softly in Stiles arms. Derek walked to both of them. The baby switched his eyes back and forth between Stiles and Derek.

 

His eyes turned orange. Kira and Parrish smiled. John’s eyes turned to yellow. Liam, Hayden, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Brett, and Theo smiled. Then his eyes turned to blue. Mason, Scott, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden and Malia smiled. Then his eyes turned to red. Derek didn’t smile.

 

John’s eyes continued to change until it landed on this galaxy eye color.

 

_“Invincibility”_

 

“Oh my gosh”, Parrish breathlessly said.

 

John turned to Stiles and said, “Da-Da”. Stiles smiled.

 

“Daddy”.

 

“Wow he’s a quick learner”, Mason replied.

 

“I love you daddy. I’ll always love you”. Everyone gasped as they starred at John.

 

“How is he doing that? How can he talk already?”, Josh asked. Before Derek could answer, John spoke again.

 

“Please, refer to me as JJ. I’m 10 years old. I know this is hard for you to comprehend but let me explain to you so your beautiful eyes won’t get confused”. Malia stared between everyone as they were to scared to speak.

 

"What the fuck?” JJ turned to Malia and floated towards her.

 

“It’s okay little one. I know your small mind won’t understand the words that are about to come out of my mouth”.

 

“Little one, excuse me. Derek look, I never believed in hitting kids but Ima 'bout to beat his little ass”.

 

“Believe me, you couldn’t hurt me if you tried. Those little arms can’t do anything to this face”.

 

“Damn, this baby is a fucking **SAVAGE** ”, Theo happily announced.

 

“Wow, your vocabulary must be limited”, JJ replied to Theo. Stiles snorted which caused Theo to glare at him. “Sorry”, Stiles whispered.

 

JJ turned to everyone, “Would anyone else like a go at me?” After a few seconds of silence Erica raised her hand which immediately got shut down by Boyd.

 

“Ow that hurt”.

 

“Well as I was saying before I have something very important to tell you. I am not like every other supernatural kid. Since I am a mix between Stiles, Derek and John, I have ultimate powers which is a good and bad thing. But we have multiple problems. Since I’m basically a hybrid, I will die a lot sooner than usual”.

 

Derek stepped closer to his son. Stiles lowered his grin.

 

“What? What do you mean you’re going to die? I’m not going to let you…..”. JJ floated over to Stiles and put his hand in the middle of his chest.

 

“I know that this is hard but this isn’t your fault”.

 

“How isn’t it my fault?”

 

“Basically, what happened is when you and John had sex, some of his powers, which he didn’t know that he had, went inside of you. Then years later you had sex with Derek. Which mixed John’s and Derek’s powers, which also created me. We know that Derek is a werewolf and that John is somewhat telepathic but mostly telekinetic. I don’t really think John got his powers from anyone else because you were the first person he’d ever been with. I mean he was in the adult industry but he had on protection. So technically I believe that he was born this way. And also I believe that genetically, John is my father also”.

 

JJ faced the diary, Stiles and Derek, “All three of you are my fathers”.

 

“But I still don’t get it. Why are you saying that you’re going to die soon?”, Derek asked. Instead of JJ answering that question, the diary answered instead. Everyone turned to listen to John.

 

“What JJ is trying to say is that, since he is a mix, his body will grow a lot faster. Including his mind. At first, when he was born, he said “Da-Da”. Which is what most babies say. Then he said “Daddy” which could take a little more practice before the baby learns that word. Then a few seconds later he said a full sentence. Watching what happened with JJ, concludes the fact that every few seconds or couple of minutes he will age three times or maybe even five times faster than a normal baby. And with his age increasing rapidly means that when he turns 100 years, of age, he will pass away. His body can’t slow down the aging process. I can’t slow down the aging process”.

 

The diary floated over to Stiles and Derek and flipped to a blank page. “I’m sorry”.

 

Derek sat down next to Stiles and wrapped his arms around him. Everyone could smell the distraught pouring off of Stiles. JJ turned and faced everyone in the room.

 

“I know before we had this conversation, I said that there was a good and bad thing about who I am. But you’re probably thinking about what is so good about my current situation. And the good thing about this is that I’m going to be taken care of by someone, forever”.

 

Everyone looked around the room to try find out who JJ was talking about. But within a flip of a page, everyone knew who it was, the diary.

 

“John”.

 

Stiles turned to the diary, “John, is that true?”

 

“Yes, yes it is. I will be able to take care of your son….”. JJ smiled.

 

“….Our son. So even when it comes time for our son’s passing, you’ll still be able to see him. Whenever you want him around, all you have to do is say my name and I’ll bring him to reality. But he can only stay for a certain amount of time. When daylight falls and night begins, he’ll be gone. But if you remembered what I told you, then you’d know that every time nighttime is around, I’ll be able to come out of the book and be present”.

 

As soon as John finished, the sun outside began to disappear as the night fell upon them. But Derek’s pack didn’t leave, they stayed. The diary floated back to the nightstand and closed itself. Stiles got up from his bed.

 

“John”.

 

Within seconds, The diary opened and a bright light began to come from the book. Everyone shielded their eyes as John came out from the book. The light went away as the book closed. Everyone smiled as John floated over to Stiles and kissed him. Stiles was a little too stunned to realize what just happened.

 

“You’re…you’re here….I can see you”.

 

“Everyone can see me”.

 

John floated over to Derek and hugged him, “Thank you for taking care of Stiles. This meant a lot to me”.

 

Everyone throughout the room could feel the positive energy between the three of them and thought that it was best to leave them.

 

Boyd held Erica’s hand and said, “I think’s its time for all of us to leave and let you guys talk”. Adam _(Mason and Brett’s Son)_ was being tugged by Brett as they inched closer to leave the room.

 

“Wait, dad. I want to ask JJ something”.

 

Brett smiled and and let go of his hand. Adam walked over as JJ floated in front of him. Adam’s big blue eyes met JJ’s eyes.

 

“JJ...”

 

“Yeah”.

 

“Are you going to play tag with us tomorrow?” JJ lowered his head and smiled. Adam saw the smirk and tried to propose another game.

 

“…Or we could play hide and go seek. I mean I really don’t care what game you want to…”.

 

JJ floated to the ground and placed his hand on Adam’s shoulder, “Sure”. JJ said with a big smile.

 

Everyone looked at both of them as they felt attraction falling off of Adam. Stiles could immediately see a pink-ish, reddish, glow surrounding the two of them. Adam smiled and walked back to Brett and Mason. The rest of the pack made their way out of their house. Mason stopped at the doorway and turned to Adam.

 

“You like him don’t you?”, he asked with a smirk.

 

“W-what…n-no…I..d-don’t”. Adam tried to keep his cool but he could tell it wasn’t working. He could tell that JJ was listening on their conversation. Adam brothers _(Aiden and Cyrus)_ started singing a song.

 

_“Adam and JJ sitting in the tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes baby* in the baby carriage, Sucking his thumb, Wetting his pants, Doing the hula, hula dance!”_

 

“Ugh, I hate you guys so much”.

 

Adam stormed off towards his house. Aiden and Cyrus started to skip right beside him and continued to sing the song again. Brett held Mason’s hand as they walked over to their house. 

 

_**JJ-Age 15** _

 

“Do you want to play tag with us again?”, Adam asked.

 

JJ turned around, “Sorry, I’m getting to old for that. And plus I have to practice my powers”. JJ was about to fly away until Adam said something.

 

“Well I can help you train. I can be your training buddy”. Adam rocked back and forth on his heels waiting for JJ to answer.

 

“Well...okay”. JJ was in the air waiting for Adam to begin flying.

 

“Aren’t you coming?”, JJ asked.

 

“I-I can’t fly. I’m afraid of heights”. Adam looked down at the ground.

 

“You know what, never mind, it’s ok if I don’t go. You’d probably do a lot better without me. I mean all the kids think I’m not cool enough to join their club because I’m the only one who can’t fly”. Adam made to leave but JJ stood in his way.

 

“Don’t ever talk about yourself in a degrading manor. Who cares about those kids. They aren’t your friends. I’m right here for you. Hopefully you know that, right?”

 

“Yeah I guess”. JJ put his hand behind his ear.

 

“What I didn’t hear you”.

 

“Yes, I know you’re here for me”.

 

“So are you ready to fly?” JJ had his hand out.

 

“No, I told you I’m afraid of heights”.

 

“Well, how are you ever going to get over your fears?”

 

“Well, usually I eat twinkies and a box of pizza but we don’t have that here so I’m out of options. I think I’ll just meet you there by walking”.

 

“Nope, you’re not going to walk”.

 

“Well how else am I going to get there because I’m not flying”. JJ smiled and wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist. JJ pushed their bodies closer together. Adam felt his breathe against his lips. Within seconds JJ pulled Adam with him and flew out of his house and into the sky.

 

“ **AHH** ”

 

“Do you trust me?”, JJ asked.

 

“No, no I don’t. Put me down, please. I’m scared”.

 

With each second passing, they continued to fly higher into the sky. Everyone in their neighborhood began to get smaller by the second.

 

“Adam….Adam”. Adam looked back at JJ.

 

“Just focus”.

 

“I can’t. My heart is pounding too much. I can’t”.

 

“Then just look at me. Focus on my eyes. Focus on my heart. Focus on my arms wrapped around you. Focus on my touch”. Adam closed his eyes and focused on JJ. He focused on his heartbeat, his arms. He focused on JJ’s hands as they slid down his back. His heartbeat instantly cooled down. He took a deep breathe and opened his eyes.

 

Adam’s icey-blue eyes looked back at JJ galaxy colored eyes. Adam rested his head against his chest and hugged his body tighter. “Just relax”. After a few minutes of flying, JJ landed in the middle of a field. Adam opened his eyes.

 

“I want to learn how to fly”, Adam demanded.

 

“What? Oh, now you want to fly. Why?”

 

“Because you’re here. You’re like the best teacher in the world and the hottest”. Adam instantly blushed.

 

 _“Did I really just say that”_ , he thought to himself.

 

“Yes, you did”, JJ answered.

 

“You know I can sense what you’re saying right?”

 

“Yeah, whatever. But seriously I want to fly. Like up there”. Adam pointed to the light-blue sky.

 

“Okay, let’s do it. First you need to face the direction you want to fly in”. Adam turned away from JJ.

 

“Now you need to be in a squatting position”. Adam did as he was told and squatted.

 

“Now you need to let me slap your butt”.

 

“Wait…what?”

 

“Ha, caught you off guard”.

 

“I’m so confused”.

 

“Okay, but seriously. You see that tree over there?” Adam squinted his eyes but he saw the tree.

 

“Yeah, I see it”.

 

“Okay, good. You’re going to have to sprint over there and past the tree. By the time you pick up enough speed, your feet are going to levitate from the ground. Then if there is enough wind, it will pick you up in the air, then you’ll be able to fly…..Ready?”

 

“Yeah, I’m ready”. Without any further directions Adam began to run towards the tree. JJ was right behind him.

 

“Okay, Adam you need to pick up more speed”. Adam dug his heels further into the dirt and sprinted even faster.

 

“Okay there you go. In the count of 3, the air will be able to pick you up and help you into the air”.

 

“Okay, I got it”. As Adam ran past the tree, harsh wind flew past his feet and picked him up into the air.

 

“There you go”. JJ flew into the air, right next to him. More wind came up behind Adam and pushed deeper into the air.

 

“Woohoo, yeah. This is so f…”. Adam was cut off when a gush of wind pushed his body harshly back towards the ground.

 

“ **AHH. I CAN’T SLOW DOWN** ”. JJ instantly flew after him but he was falling to fast.

 

“ **JJ HELP ME** ”.

 

“ **I’M COMING** ”. Adam saw the ground approaching fast and thought he was going to die.

 

“Mason, what’s wrong?”, Brett asked.

 

“I can feel Adam”.

 

“What’s wrong with him?”

 

“He’s falling. I think he was trying to learn how to fly”.

 

“ **HELP** ”.

 

Brett turned and faced the ceiling.

 

“I can hear him”.

 

“Brett, do it”. Brett faced Mason and jammed his finger into his neck. Cyrus and Aiden came into the room.

 

“Daddy, what’s going on?”

 

“Cyrus, take your brother back into your room”. Cyrus did as he was told. Mason closed his eyes and within seconds he was able to detect where Adam was. He opened his eyes as it changed to a blue color. Mason tilted his head up to the ceiling.

 

“ **HELP** ”. JJ had his hand hovering over Adam’s leg.

 

“Mason, he’s going to hit the ground”.

 

“I got it”. Adam shielded his face as the ground approached him. Mason opened his mouth and growled on the top of his lungs. His veins began to bulge out of his neck as he was trying to save his son from falling.

 

All of a sudden Adam felt some power traveling through his legs as he was able to catch himself in time. He flew back into the air. JJ tried to slow down but instead he ran into Adam. They both tumbled into each other as they fell from the sky.

 

They both landed on top of a hill, with their limbs entangled around each other, curled up in each others laughter. They both continued to roll down the hill until they stopped. After their laughs cooled down, Adam stared up into JJ’s eyes.

 

JJ hesitantly placed his hand on Adam’s cheek, “You’re so beautiful”.

 

Adam couldn’t wait anymore he wanted JJ. He wanted him now. Adam pulled JJ in for a kiss then pulled back. JJ smiled at him and kissed Adam’s hand. Adam went in for another kiss but didn’t pull away. He toppled JJ over and sat on him. JJ placed his hand and caressed Adam ass. Adam continued to slip his tongue in, trying to taste every part of him. He pulled back and took off his shirt. He went back in for a kiss as he grinded his crotch against JJ’s. JJ moaned as he felt Adam’s hand run against his pants. Then he unbuckled JJ’s jean’s and slid his hand down his underwear.

 

Everyone and anyone, with supernatural hearing, could hear them from a mile way.

 

Adam slowly started to move his hand up and down. He could tell that JJ was enjoying it.  _“Stop, you’re going to kill him. Don’t do it”_.

 

JJ pulled back from Adam’s lips and gently placed him on the ground beside him.

 

“I can’t, I can’t do this”. JJ could sense the mental state that Adam was in.

 

“Adam, don’t you ever think that us being together is your fault”. Adam seem stunned by what JJ said and turned to him.

 

“Wait, we’re together”.

 

“Yeah we are. Do you not want to be…”.

 

“Of course I want to be with you”. Adam chimed in. “….I mean have you looked at yourself in the mirror. You’re beautiful”.

 

“Yeah but you’re better looking than me”.

 

“Well maybe I can help you out with that sometime soon". Adam fell into JJ’s arms as they laughed together.

 

“I think it’s time to go”, JJ suggested.

 

“But I don’t want the day to end”. Adam pouted.

 

“Who said the day was going to end. I want to take you out later. Is that ok with you?”

 

“Of course it’s ok with me”. JJ quickly pulled Adam into his arms and flew back to their neighborhood. JJ landed in front of Adam’s house.

 

“Well, I’ll be back in…..”. JJ looked at the sky then back to Adam. “30 minutes. Is that enough time for Mr. Talbot to get his beautiful self ready?”

 

Adam went on his tip-toes and kissed JJ on the lips. Cyrus and Aiden walked over to the window and smiled.

 

They both opened up the window and yelled, “ **GET A ROOM** ”. Adam pulled back and looked back as his younger brothers.

 

“I’ll see you later”. JJ smiled and flew back to his house to get ready for their “Date”.

 

Adam walked through his house and into his room. He grabbed his brothers by their shirts and dragged them out of his room. But before he closed the door his brothers walked through his wall and sat back down on his bed.

 

“Did you forget that we could walk through almost anything”, Aiden said.

 

“Whatever guys, I don’t have time for this. I’m going on a date”. Adam said proudly. He walked over to his closet to look over a few clothes. Cyrus bounced off of the bed and walked over to Adam’s dresser.

 

“Do you need some help picking out clothes because I saw the clothes that you usually wear and not to be rude but I have better taste than you. And I’m only 7”.

 

“Well if you guys leave me alone after this then sure, you can help”. Adam smelt something minty come from his draw and spun around.

 

“NO”. Cyrus pulled out a bottle with some picture on it.

 

“Oh my god Adam….is this….lube”. Adam snatched from it from Cyrus’ hand but he was too quick.

 

“Cy…give it back. I’m serious”. Cyrus continued to throw it back and forth between him and Aiden.

 

In mid throw Adam slowed down the time and squirted some of the lube out of the bottle. Then he released time back to its normal pace as the lube went all over Cyrus. Adam and Aiden started to laugh as Cyrus ran into the bathroom across the hall. Adam turned to Aiden and was ready to use his powers against him…in a playful manor.

 

“Do we have a problem, Aiden?”

 

“No of course not. Cyrus is the stupid one. I’m the adorable one”. Adam smiled and looked back in his closet.

 

“What to wear…what to wear?” Aiden flew over to the closet and picked out a white long sleeve. Adam watched Aiden fly through his closet. He sat down and waited for the final outfit look. Aiden continued and pulled out blue denim jeans, a watch and a black belt. Aiden turned to Adam.

 

“Here, put this on. Trust me you’ll look great”. Adam smiled and took the clothes. After a few minutes Adam walked back into the room, with both of his brothers, siting on the bed.

 

“Well what do you think? Does my butt look bigger?” Cyrus snorted and nodded.

 

“Okay, well I think I’m ready. Do I look good?”

 

 

“Yeah you do. I mean, hello. We have like the hottest parents ever”.

 

“Yeah. Wait, where are they?”, Adam asked.

 

“Oh, they're over at Stiles house talking about stuff”. Within an instant, Adam heard JJ pull up on their driveway.

 

“Well got to go. Don’t mess up the house please”.

 

Aiden smiled, “No promises”. Adam grabbed his phone and walked out the door.

 

**_JJ-Age 20_ **

 

JJ was leaning on the passengers side with the door opened.

 

“Wow you look beautiful. I really like your shirt”, JJ addressed.

 

“Thank you. I got it from _H & M_”.

 

“What! I shop there too!"

 

“We need to go shopping together”.

 

“For real”. Adam slipped into the passengers seat and nearly fell asleep with the seat warmers warming up his ass. JJ opened the door and sat in his seat.

 

“Why didn’t we just fly?”, Adam asked.

 

“Because I want this to be romantic. And something like this should be taken seriously”. Adam smiled and looked out the window as JJ started to drive.

 

“I’m surprised I even lasted this long. I mean I’m a 10 year, that looks like he’s 16. And I’m going on a date with someone who is already 20 and aging rapidly. I’m just surprised that you haven’t run away from boredom yet”.

 

“Hey, anyone would be lucky to go out with you”.

 

“Stop you’re making me blush”. Adam’s smile quickly turned into a blush. JJ saw his blush and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled back as they arrived on the top of a hill that overlooked everything. JJ got out of the car and opened Adam’s door.

 

“Follow me this way”. JJ led him to a pink blanket with Apple Cider that looked like wine, a bowl of fruit and a life-sized teddy bear. The first thing that Adam saw was the teddy bear.

 

JJ turned to him, “Is the bear to much, because if you want I can get a smaller one”.

 

JJ was preparing to fly to a nearby store until Adam grabbed him by the wrist, “It’s perfect”.

 

JJ landed back on the ground. They both sat on the ground then laid on the blanket. JJ pulled Adam to his chest and breathed in his scent.

 

“Is that the big dipper?”, Adam asked pointing to the sky.

 

“Yeah and next to it is the little dipper. I’m the big dipper and you’re the little dipper. And next to them are a few other stars”.

 

“Are you saying that we’re going to have children? I brought condoms with me. Should I fly them back home?”

 

“Oh my god, Adam”. They laughed in each others arms.

 

“I love you so much”, JJ said while laughing. Adam stopped laughing and turned to him.

 

“What did you say?” JJ pulled him closer to his chest and kissed him on his neck then his lips. JJ pulled back to see the moon’s light reflect off of Adam’s eyes. Adam smiled and laid his head in the middle of his chest.

 

“Please hold me….”. “….And don’t ever let go”, JJ finished.

 

The thought of love between him and Adam felt like it was the best thing but also the worst. JJ wanted to be there with him, every time of the day, for the rest of his life but he can’t. His powers won’t let him. They laid there in each others arms for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> The only way John can connect with Stiles is through his notebook. He wrote down almost every detail about him. That’s why every time the diary floats and gradually gets closer to Stiles is because John wants to reconnect with him again. John will always be beside Stiles even though Stiles can’t physically see him. This also leads to Derek’s speculation that John isn’t human. He has Telekinetic powers. He can somehow communicate with Stiles by moving objects and/or, for example: opening a book and as he speaks, words are written down on the page.


End file.
